


You Teach Me And I'll Teach You

by warblerseblaine (WhoseToSay)



Category: Glee, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU, Pre-Seblaine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoseToSay/pseuds/warblerseblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choosing your starter pokémon is a momentous occasion all by itself. Having a friend by your side makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Teach Me And I'll Teach You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Inspired by Another TV Show  
> Title was taken from the Pokémon theme song

Having Blaine spend the night was a brilliant idea on Sebastian’s part. It wasn’t like he was going to sleep anyway. Sebastian was too excited for the next day and getting his starter pokémon from Professor Oak. The knowledge of sharing that moment with Blaine made it so much better for him.

“Have you decided which one you wanted?”

The question broke Sebastian out of his reverie. The ten year old looked over at his curly haired best friend and smirked.

“Of course I have! Obviously having Bulbasaur would help me beat the nearest gyms with the Grass type advantage.”

The response made the other boy roll his eyes and reply teasingly, “Of course you’d go with the easy choice.”

“It’s not the easy choice,” Sebastian said after sticking his tongue out, “It’s the smart choice.”

“Okay but I’m gonna choose Charmander!” Blaine replied excitedly.

“You sure do like a challenge, don’t you Blaine?” Sebastian laughed even though he knew the boy was just trying to follow in his own father’s footsteps.

“Well sure! I became your friend, didn’t I?” Blaine retorted.

Before Sebastian say a comeback, his mom opened the door to tell them to get to bed. Staying awake any longer could make the boys oversleep so they complied. After lights out, the boys laid next to each other in Sebastian’s big bed. Even in the dark, Sebastian wasn’t feeling tired. Neither was Blaine apparently because after awhile he turned to face the other boy.

“Hey Bastian…” Blaine whispered nervously.

“Yeah B?” Sebastian turned to face him as well but couldn’t make out his face in the poorly lit room.

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.” Sebastian meant it honestly. He couldn’t really deny any request his best friend asked for.

“When start traveling… promise me that we’ll stick together. That we’ll help and learn from each other.” Blaine said this is a very serious and very quiet voice but Sebastian couldn’t help but tease him a bit.

“Well you would be lost without me,” Sebastian could feel the boy glare at him through the dark, “but of course, I’ll be there for you. Always.” The answer seemed to comfort his friend enough as he didn’t say anything afterwards. With the thought of his future journey with Blaine on his mind, Sebastian finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
